


You Haven't Seen Hell Like I Have

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Mental Hospital AU, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed, looking down at the bloody corpse, his stomach rumbling. Well, at least he'd have something to eat now. "Sorry, Mother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Seen Hell Like I Have

    The music played throughout the empty room, echoing off the pure white walls. He rested his head against the wall, staring down at the ground he was sitting on. This song happened to be one of his favorites, his mother used to listen to it all the time, that is, before she died. He remembered the death of his mother rather vividly in fact. He remembered walking down the stairs, only 17 years old. His mother was making dinner at the stove with a lit cigarette between her fingers, smoke dancing from her nose and lips.

  
    “Thomas… that you?” she said lazily, a raspy tone making her sound louder than she actually was

    “No, it’s me mother.” he walked over to her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

    She shrugged it off, “don’t touch me.”

    He walked over to the table, eyeing the overdue payments and numerous amounts of junk mail. “You forgot to pay the bills.” He said.

    She didn’t acknowledge him, silently tending to the two crackling hot dogs in the pan. He sorted through them, looking for any sign that he’d gotten accepted into a college, anyone at that point would have been acceptable.  
Denied.  
Shit. No matter how hard he tried they always were gonna turn him down, he wasn’t a straight A student but he did well, yet no college wanted his ass. His mother set down a plate with one bunless hot dog in front of him and he sat, picking at it with a fork as she ate hers with a cigarette and a glass of whiskey.

    “Mother, you need a job.” he said, quietly.

    “Don’t you think I know that you brat?”

    “I’m serious mother, soon we’re going to starve. we don’t have money to pay bills and we don't have any money to feed the both of us.”

    “Listen you little shit,” she put out her cig in the wooden table and stood to get in his face as he stood up to stand his ground, “I don’t see you trying to get a job, youre a lousy son, don’t even care for your sick mother-”

    “Maybe you wouldn’t be sick if you didn’t smoke so damn much.” He argued back.

   “How dare you, don’t act like you haven’t been stealing my alcohol you fuck, you're just like your disgusting drunkard father!”

    “No i’m not!” he gripped his fork tight in his hand, stepping closer as she stepped back, “I’m never going to be like father! don’t you dare say that you whore!” then he stabbed her, right through the eye if he could recall. Then he wouldn’t stop stabbing her, not until she was dead. That was the night his mother died, the night he was left alone from her harsh words and beatings, the night he first tasted _human flesh._   

    The door creaked open then shut again, he looked up from the floor to smile up at the nurse. “I don't suspect you brought me _actual_ food?” a smirk played across his thin lips.

    “Just… toast and eggs… and bacon.” he said shakily.

    he raised an eyebrow up at the nurse.

    “f-from pigs.” he set down the tray of food on his bed.

    “I haven’t seen you, you’re a new nurse here?” he asked.

    He didn't answer though, he stepped out the door to pull in a cart with different types of medicine on it, each labeled with what it was and a patient's name.

    “You can talk to me, it’s not like i’m going to eat you in here.”

    The nurse swallowed, goosebumps physically showing up on his arms and neck.

    “I am new… m-my name is Gavin.” he kept his eyes focused on putting two pills into a small cup and pouring water into another.

    “Hm, word of advice, don’t be so scared of every patient here, they’ll see your weakness.” he took the pills and water and swallowed them, Gavin nodding in response.

  
    “However, it is nice to meet a new face," he adjusted and sat up.

 ** _"my name is Michael Jones._** ”


End file.
